Gaara Is Mine Now
by Invader-chan
Summary: Gaara meets a girl that practically falls at his feet. She is hard-headed, prone to anger, protective, emotionless at times, and vengeful. Yet she some how softens with Gaara's help. And she somehow does the same for him. Who will help the other the most? Will they fall for each other or just stay away pretending nothing's changed? Gaara x OC
1. The Day She Met Him

Disclaimer:Do not own Naruto, just Shizune Yuki

Name: Shizune Yuki  
She is my rp character that I decided to pair with Gaara since no one seems to want to rp with her as their partner. She is OC in this first chapter so don't wonder why she changes suddenly in the next chapters. This is my first try at making a fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. R&R Please. I'll post more if this works out.

Chapter 1 The Day She Met Him

Shizune's was covered in blood walking almost like a zombie. Her White waist length hair dyed red and her light skin adorned in red slashes. Her left eye was still covered but her right blue eye stayed looking at the ground as she tried to will herself to continue to move. Every last bit of chakra focused on only moving her legs toward the gates of Suna. _'If I get there then I can stop. Someone will find me…'_ At either side of her blue swords laid tight in her grip. The sword's blades were long and decorated with sliver engravings and a black hilt with a sliver chain attached to it. Her gloved hands seemed to falter but she held on to the swords as much as she could. Her clouded mind registered the yelling that was directed at her and she didn't look up. She simply kept moving her feet. The threats didn't faze her as she kept walking towards them. She began to feel faint and her hold on her mind that was nearly gone was loosening.

She didn't feel herself hit the floor when she finally fainted. She didn't feel the numerous amounts of people pulling at her or the large amount of Chakra that surrounded her. Everything was black. Everything was numb. Everything was lost to her.

(A day later)

Her conscience began to register the state she was in. Her body began to feel heavy as did her eyes and she couldn't move her heavy eye lids open. Her chakra was becoming erratic as she was worried about where she was or if Orochimaru had captured her. There was a hand placed on her shoulder that made her chakra go even crazier. "She is awake." A female voice said. "No one is here to hurt you. I am the Kazekage, Gaara. You're safe." She heard the male voice say to her. She tried to open the eyes that refused to budge again. No success. She decided to calm down under the hand that was on her. _'Gaara-Gaara, You're the one I was sent to… Sensei told me…' _A tear slipped down her face and a warm hand came to dry it off. Her eyes finally popped open at the touch of his hand on her cheek. They caught the lovely blue-green eyes in a rather shocked state. She realized both of her eyes were uncovered and revealed her Byakugan eye. The hand she could finally feel went to cover her eye again leaving her blue eye exposed and showing her shock and worry. Gaara's eyes however, remained shocked until he was able to move from seeing her eyes. He never saw a girl that was outside of the Hyuga family with those blank white eyes before, let alone one of them. He moved his frozen hand that lie on her cheek and gently move it away from her face. He stood up straight as he looked over the girl and folded his arms. She sat up still covering her left eye.

"How did you-?" The boy spoke softly to her since he saw that she was tense as she stared at him with her single eye.

"I-it was a gift… from Sensei." She said to him quickly before he could finish.

She knew she wasn't being her normal self which was drawn and a hard person to get along with. She looked at him carefully._ 'Sensei said if I told the truth I wouldn't be in danger again…I shouldn't of left him…'_ A pang in heart began and she started to shake slightly. Gaara, taking in the sight, sighed to himself.

"What happened to you?" He decided he would ask about her sensei later.

Finding out why this girl came to them almost dead was a priority to him. She looked at him and slowly stopped shaking for a little.

"I was only my way back to Mist to give my report on the mission I was on and to learn more from my sensei. When I got there the village was in turmoil. The villagers running to all directions and I saw the Mizukage using her Kekkei Genkai to take out as many opponents as she could. It was a mess. I went to join the Mizukage when she yelled for me to stay back and run. Sensei told me the same. I-I didn't want to leave them but Sensei went to hit me and forced me away with his chakra…When I hit the floor he was gone…his blood stained the floor that I was once standing at. I ran, I ran away like a coward…" She was busily wiping her tears from her eyes reminded herself that ninja don't show their emotions like sensei had taught her but it was no use. She continued. "Without realizing what had happened I saw a sea of people surrounding me. All from Sound. They came at me at once and I was forced to use my Kekkei Genkai's." Her head dropped to her knees as she fell onto herself with her legs tucked to her chest and her head on her knees. "I killed them and so many other by-standers trying to flee." She said into her knees quietly not resenting herself for the murder of the Sound but for the villagers. "I was battered beyond compare as I kept fighting and using so many different jutsus. I was on my last stretch of chakra when I got to the last one and fled as fast as I could, draining most of the reserved chakra as I was bleeding out…I finally came to you as I was ordered." She said to the Kazekage. She knew she wasn't fully rested but she wondered what else the Kage might want to hear her say.

Gaara said nothing as he looked at the girl. He was impressed she could hold off so many ninja and still have enough chakra left to drag herself here. Of course, he didn't say that to her at all. "I have to leave for a meeting now. I will let you rest and ask you more questions if you're up for it." He told her. Without waiting for a response he left. Shizune fell back on the bed wondering what he would ask her next as she closed her eyes and let go of her Byakugan to cuddle herself on the bed.

(Gaara)

Gaara tried to process what the girl had said. The amount of sound ninja that she implied were there fighting her is a lot for her to take alone. If she was fighting those ninja then the one that was behind the attack on her village would be Orochimaru none the less but it was difficult to understand why she would attack the village and the village allowed her to run off. She must be someone important to them for her to be order to flee. She had mentioned that she had Kekkei Genkai's and that meant she had something other than just the Byakugan with her. When he was done with Matsuri's training he would go back to her.

Gaara entered the place that he normally trains Matsuri so she can use weapons.

"Matsuri. I will be training you today in hand to hand combat." He said calmly to her with his face as expressionless as ever. She bowed to him seeing that had arrived

Matsuri assumed her fighting stance and Gaara nodded for her to go at him first.


	2. Moon, Be My Savoir

**Chapter Two**

Moon, Be My Savior 

Matsuri nodded once he was ready. Of course she didn't go after him right away when he told her to otherwise she would of been put in a position she didn't want to be in. She watched his body closely so she could determine his move. Quickly she lounged at him with her fist aiming for his chest. Gaara watched her movement and used the side of his hand to knock her fist away from him. Without a single breath she swung around using the momentum Gaara gave when he blocked her move to hit him with her elbow. Gaara blocked her hit with his fore arm since it was free. Her spin was completed now and she switched into a full on attack. She went for his chest again, leaving her side open to him. Gaara dodged her attack and countered with his own as he aimed for her side landing a hit on his student who was surprised by how quickly he moved. He moved to steady himself for a kick when she suddenly hit him in the abdomen with her fist which forced him to go with his hands again. She jumped up and started to kick furiously at him. He blocked them all and then did a few round house kicks when she landed on the ground. She wasn't able to hold out against his kicks which she was trying to avoid. He noticed that she is starting to quicken her breath, showing signs of wearing out, and he pulls away from how close he was to her but she took that chance to go after him herself as she jumps straight towards him resulting in him catching her fists that came at him and throwing her off to the side. She landed with a gasp and on her side. Gaara slid to a stop and then walked over to her. She looked up at him as he held his hand out to her. She took it and got up dusting herself off from the dust with a smile.

"Well, how did I do?" She asked him hopeful.

"You held out better than last time. Tomorrow you will work on your weapon use against my sand." He told her and she bowed eagerly.

"Alright! Thank you, Gaara-sensei. I'll look forward to it." She said to him and then ran off a little giddy.

Gaara watched her off and then sighed. He had to go back to the girl who seemed to be having a meltdown in the hospital which was understandable since she saw her sensei die right before her eyes. He sent and ANBU to see how the village was and the condition of the Mizukage there. The ANBU bowed to him and left in a puff of smoke. He continued on his way to see the girl again and ask her more questions about the fight. He wasn't sure she was going to be too happy to relive it or say it again, but he had to get the information out of her to help her.

* * *

Shizune stayed curled up on herself since the time the Kazekage left. No one came in to disturbed her or speak to her. She liked it that way. Se didn't like company or speaking that much unless it was needed. Her figure seemed at peace as her hair cascaded around her shoulders and face making her look as if a white water fall was on her. Her breathing was even and slow as she didn't stir a bit. Her figure was lean and small. Her chest seemingly hard to cover when the medical nin carried her and then brought her back to look at her. Of course, she wasn't aware of how little clothes she was wearing then and now. She stirred slightly at the click of the door. Gaara entered the room as quietly as he could and then closed the door. He was taken by her figure as he looked over her but didn't acknowledge that thought. She stirred again at the same sound and her eyes shot open to find an emotionless face staring at her. She could see out of both eyes perfectly but she only covered her eye so no one will notice her odd eyes. Her face showed nothing now as she stayed looking at Gaara with her white hair over her face like a web. She had an essence around her that made her seem beautiful and drawn to her. Gaara found himself in that trace but not knowingly. She slowly began to sit up as her hair began to fall back into place covering some of her chest and her bangs falling back on her forehead. Gaara saw that when she came to him she had no forehead protector with her that told him where she actually came from and she didn't ask for one when she woke. When she was up she turned back to him and folded her legs in front of her Indian style despite the hospital gown she wore which covered_ some_ of her and not _all _of her. Gaara didn't seem to mind and neither did she as she watched him stay with that emotionless face that matched hers.

Gaara finally moved seeing the reflection of him in her dull blue eye which was empty like his own now. He wondered what made the change from the hysteric girl only a few hours before to the now emotionless girl he sees. It left him baffled but he didn't show it at all as he went to sit on a chair that he pulled up next to the girl. She was still watching him as he sat down and said no words.

"Explain to me the reason Orochimaru would seek you out. What are your…abilities?" He said to her, careful of the words he used.

She widen her eyes slightly but then returned to the same emotionless mask.

"I have two Kekkei Genkai, one I was born with and one given to me. I am a crystal-style user and a Byakugan user. I am one of the strongest in the village…and the most feared…" She added the last part quietly.

She didn't look away from him once as she spoke nor did she now as Gaara tried to understand how a girl such as herself obtain and use these two Kekkei Genkai's while not seeming worn or unstable. Her chakra as noted by the medical nin was immense for someone of her age and stature. Her rank of course was unknown to him since she was no part of his village as a shinobi.

"I heard of this style but it was only a myth-" Shizune made several hand signs. _'Crystal armor'_ Her arms became covered in a purple crystal armor that had points at the tips close to her fingers and a blade at the side of her forearm. She was showing her Kekkei Genkai knowing he could have hurt her so she used a less offensive jutsu that wouldn't alarm him in a fight at the moment. He was slightly shocked that this jutsu was very much alive and there. He sighed at that. He knew of only one user of this style and it wasn't likely that Guren had a child or something along those lines. He didn't know much about this jutsu since it was rather rare and dangerous unless trained well as seen with Guren.

"What is your name?" He asked realizing he hadn't asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Shizune Yuki. The Village I was originally apart of I had…broken away from and current is Mist since I was 13. I wasn't born there nor do I know my parents. I don't know who this Guren I keep getting compared to in light to my Kekkei Genkai and style of fighting." She said to him knowing what would come from asking her name and mentioning her Kekkei Genkai.

"You sure do know a lot. Well, I sent for a report to the Mizukage. She might be able to tell me what is going on. In the meantime get some more rest. I'll have someone bring you some clothes so you will be released tomorrow…You'll be staying in my house where you'll be protected well." Gaara said nonchalantly to her as he stood. Shizune nodded once and watched him leave with her blue and pale eyes. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on and she didn't understand it or the way that she felt as if she was connected to him in some way. She was clueless and she decided to leave it alone since it was hurting her head to think so much. She slowly fell back on to the bed her hair cascading around her face again as she did. Nothing would please her more than no more thinking or talking. Nothing would help her more than dreaming but her dreaming took a turn for the worse as she relived the death of her Sensei who took her in as his own and helped her and cared for her so well she was almost convinced that he was her real father at times. The dread of seeing him hurl her away from him to protect her. The pain she felt when she saw the ninja come behind him while he was distracted by looking at her. The look in his eyes when he realized it was too late. The sound of his bones being broken and ripped through by that ninja's hand. The sight of his blood dripping off of him and staining the floor. The look of the man who care for her so lifeless and on the ground it hurt her to no end. So many times that scene flooded back to her and made her relive it, made her smell, made her see it, made her feel it. She hated it and she tore herself up again knowing she could not sleep with those images running free in her sleep. She felt her wet cheeks and plastered hair caked with her tears to her face. She tugged the horrid thing away from her face and sat up to look at the pouring, dim, white light flood her room. The window she paid no mind to since she woke up became the focal point of her mind. She was bathing in the moon light as it hit her. She studied the circle shape that seemed so bright yet wasn't. Her sleep threatened her but she wouldn't allow it. She was afraid to be lost in dreams like those. She breathed deeply as if to smell the beautiful Moon. The sight was overwhelming and calming to her troubled mind.


	3. Monster

A/n: Sorry it took so long to put up the next chapter. ^_^; I had a lot of things I had to do when I got out of class last month. So for those who actually like reading my story, I will try to keep up with posting at least once every two weeks.

**Chapter Three: **

Monster

Gaara came at 7 before his non-stop paperwork started to come in, to see the girl in the hospital again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to question her farther but the intention was only to see how she was doing. His footsteps echoed on the solid floors of the hospital, passing the various nurses that where working there. He soon got to the door and he slowly opened it trying not to make too much noise for her. When he got in he was met by a figure curled up facing the window. She made no move as he examined her. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. Regardless of her condition she caused him to stop in his tracks with the door knob still in his hand.

Then, she slowly turned her head to face him and it showed all too well, a face to match his past. She hadn't slept at all and he could tell. He felt an immediate pain for her as he knew the difficulty insomnia caused and the effects. He closed the door behind him and walked briskly over to the now dark circled eyed girl before him. Without thinking he had climbed on the bed and pulled her to him for a hug in one quick motion.

As she as he pulled her out of the position she was in her body felt a relief to be out of that position she had kept herself in the entire night. Her nose filled with his scent as her face was buried in his chest and her own chest was pressing against his body, full and soft against him as he held her. She made no move to stop him or pull away from the sudden intimacy she had never received as a child growing up. She was simply immobile for a few minutes feeling a sense of serenity in his arms. The only response given by her was her arms that wrapped around him and gathered handfuls of his robes in her hands. This action seemed like an afterthought to what she thought to be the response she was supposed to have given him when he hugged her. Her muscles were unknotting all over her body but her hands tightened the hands that were full of his robes. An emotion taking over her body, silently, producing no tears, she shook. He rubbed her back soothingly as she shook in his arms. He meant nothing by this gesture of comfort he was giving her. Merely concern was the factor behind his actions.

After staying like that for a bit she finally moved away from him and he allowed it as he loosened his hold on her. Her silent sobbing subsided and she moved so she was facing him but with her white bangs covering her eyes as much as they could.

"Where are my weapons?" She asked him without a hint of her voice showing that she was crying. Gaara shifted to stand up and then looked at her without bringing up what just happened.

"They will be here with your clothes." He said to her.

She looked up at him. She managed to put her mask back on. She hated how he made her crumble without words. She hated how he acted just as her. He seemed to be mocking how well she stayed detached from everything, but he wasn't mocking her. As she was going to speak, like clock work, there was a soft knock on the door with a gentle turn of the knob. A woman came in a medic uniform holding some folded clothes and two swords, sheathed, on top of that. Of course the nurse couldn't misread the situation with Gaara so far away from her but she was concerned about the fact that her eyes where a little puffy. It wasn't her place to speak so she placed the items she carried down on the bed next to the girl and then left.

"I will be leaving now, but Temari will be with you as your guide and if needed a bodyguard." He said to her and then left without another word. He stayed as lifeless and careless as ever when he let her go. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he was around her too long at her most vulnerable moment. She didn't seem like the type that likes anyone to see her like that.

Shizune just watched him as he left her quickly without letting her speak. Pouting, she got up and dropped the hospital gown on the floor. She looked over her body and saw that there wasn't a sign of a fight whatsoever on her body. Everything was healed up and sealed correctly. She sighed as she didn't get a chance to say thank you to him for not kicking her out of the village when she just showed up all beat up and almost dying. She knew she contradicted herself when she thought of this since she thought he was a nuisance to her normally composed self which he shattered the moment she laid eyes on him. With her clothes on she looked at her unique blades that lay on the bed. These sheaths of her swords were made of black leather that was also designed in the same way her swords were. The hilts of the swords still had their chains unbroken with the additional blade attached there. She picked up the swords and placed them on her back. When she was done a knock came at the door and she grunted to acknowledge the person. The door opened to reveal a blonde headed girl with her hair in several tails and giant fan attached to her back. Shizune watched the girl from the corner of her eyes and then turned completely to her. Temari smiled at her.

"I'm Temari. It's nice to meet you. Gaara was talking to me about you for three days already." She said to the girl. Shizune wasn't surprised that she was being talked about but she only woke up yesterday. What could he have been talking about for the past three days? She wondered.

"I'm Shizune. The same to you." She said to her but didn't let up the emotionless face she had on. After her break down in front of Gaara again she couldn't afford all these emotions to come flooding in again. Staying like this was the safest way to help herself.

"Come. I'll show you around the village. I'll take you to a place to eat in the middle of looking around." She said to her happily ignoring her obvious attempt at being emotionless like her kid brother. Shizune nodded and walked over to her and let her lead the way outside of the hospital. Her face remained neutral as she was lead around the village. Her face didn't change until Temari introduced her to the training grounds. Her lips turned up at the sight of it and Temari noticed.

"If you want we could train for a bit? You wouldn't mind right?" Temari asked with her hand on her hip. Shizune gave a little nod making the corners of her lips seem to fall into a straight line.

Temari took out her fan and placed it effortlessly next to her despite the size. Shizune unsheated her twin swords from her back and held them in postion, ready for her attack. Her face was dead but aware of the small movements of her opponent in front of her. Temari took action first with her Chaos Fan Dance with went in motion as her first move. As she came at her with a kick aimed straight for her gut Shizune used the blunt side of her sword to block the leg that came at her and then did her Twin Lighting Dance. In effect twirling to knock Temari farther from her which now came as Shizune's disadvantage and Temari's advantage. Her swords flat side came into contact with Temari's stomach and launched her over many feet away from her. She didn't show any sigh of liking the fact that she was able to do that Temari since she did it many times already to others. She sprinted over there to only meet with Temari's steel fan in the stomach as well sending Shizune to her knees with the force. She let herself go limp to the floor so she could use Temari's force on her. Without a second thought Temari came after her with her fist aiming straight for Shizune. Shizune turned to face her quickly and aimed her punch on the ground while transferring the force she gave in the punch into throwing her on her back. Shizune held the blunt end of her sword to Temari's neck in effect saying that she won the little training session they did. Temari blinked dumbfounded at how quick she was. She even beat her after she gave her such a hard hit with her fan. Shizune sheathed her swords on her back and helped Temari up.

Temari got to see the sword up close and it was odd. She never had seen any sword like hers.

"Your swords, where did you get them from?" Temari just had to ask her. The intricate gold designs on a blue bladed sword were interesting and new to her.

"My swords were both forged by me when I was 13 and met my sensei. They were made as a reminder of what I could do. With every reason they became the sin I wanted to erase from my own hand but instead I carry it with me. He taught me how to make my own sword with infused chakra. My chakra was blue. The engravings mean who I am. What I've done in my life. One tells of the village I killed at a young age and the other tells of the many people I killed with my own hands at one point with my crystal technique. None of these deaths were intentional." She said as she let the hair fall in front of her face.

"How were they not intentional?" Temari had to ask since she didn't understand how she could kill so many with this once thought of as a myth jutsu. Shizune started to walk away from her as she decided if she should tell her. In the village she belonged to her past was no secret. Then she spoke as Temari trailed behind her watching her emotions play.

"I had no intention of killing anyone when I was just… I was just a child with parents that loved me. It was only one time… Once that someone came and tried to hurt my parents and I became scared." She stopped and covered her face as if it would stop the coming of the memory that haunted her all this time. "My parents were trying to fight them off and one of the men in our house grabbed me and I panicked…I panicked and within seconds passed out. When I woke the whole house was covered in pink and white crystal thorns that shot up from the ground. When I looked around, there was blood dripping from some of the thorns that came from my direction. It missed nothing in its way. I saw the bloody bodies of my parents. One of them was still alive when I came to them. It was my mother…the last words I heard from her dying lips were…" She stopped as tears came falling down her cheeks. "Monster."


	4. Family

**Chaper Four**

Shizune fainted as her mind forcibly took her to that time in her life that she had tried to suppress for so long since it happened. Temari was sent into a panic when she saw her faint like that. She had no idea what happened or why she did that. She grabbed her before she fell on the floor and then dragged her to the Kazekage's home where Gaara took her and held her with his sand. "What happened to her?" He asked her. "I-I don't know. We were talking about her past and then she got to her parents and passed out like this." Temari said a bit worried. "Her past?" She nodded and then started to tell Gaara her story, the part that she knew…

_"Aaahhhhhhh!" One of the maids screamed and then was briefly silenced by a choking sound. I was awake then. It is really dark tonite. I opened my eyes to the darkness and sit up slowly as I listened for any more noise. I heard someone running through the hall and then another after him. Without a sound I touch the floor with my feet and then walk to the door all the same. No sound came after the running. My little hands carefully reached for the handle to my door. My hand caught the smooth wooden handle and then slid the door open without a single sound. I peeked my head out into the hallway to find that there was not a single soul there. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and went to look for my mother and father's room first. My bare feet hit the floor silent. This silence is frightening to me, I never notice how quite it is this time in the night. "Aaaaaahhhh-kkaackk!" I heard another choked off scream closer this time and I start running to my parents not caring if I make noises while I run to them. Before I even get to make the turn to my parents' door something grabbed my hair and tugged it to the floor. A hurling scream rips through my lungs as I become scared at what grabbed me and pulled me to the floor. I fail my arms around and kick my legs at the dark figure. I could hear more footsteps and people fighting around me. My parent's names were called and they answered as they fought against the intruders with the caretakers of the estate. "Daddy!" I call but it was no use the person forced themselves on me, cutting off my air supply and making me faint from the pressure of their body weight. Everything is black. I can't feel anything. Am I dead? I must be dead. I can't feel anything. _

_I suddenly felt my face crack at my movement and smelled like metal. I blinked my eyes open to the sight of blood splattered on me and across the floor in the morning sun. The pink/ clear-like torn crystals were all over the place. I didn't know how this happened at all. It was dark one moment and now I'm awake. What is this? I touched the smooth, cold surface of the crystal. I heard thick coughing and I went to it to find my mother with a crystal torn stuck straight through her back,faceing upwards. Her body was pale and her blood flowed steadily down the big crystal into a red pool. Her body was hanging limply there as I came to her. Her eyes were cold as ice as she stared at me, it was as if she hated me. Like every fiber of her being hated me instead of loving me. I held my hand to my mouth as froze in place. Her life was weaning to a close as I watched her. Voices started coming closer to us as she stared at me with those cold eyes of hers. They were closer now as I stared and I knew then that they were there to see her last breath come as one word. "Monster." With that her eyes became lifeless before me and I couldn't say a thing or respond to that word she used. I couldn't cry. I couldn't move. I heard my name being called and I heard 'Monster' repeated to me over and over. My head hung as I stood in disbelief at what my mother who spent so much time telling me that she loved me call me monster in her last breath as she stared coldly at me. All signs of love and tenderness gone from her expression held to me. My hair hung at the sides of my face. When someone grabbed my arm roughly to make me answer them I felt myself break. "Aahhhh!" A shocking scream ripped through my throat as many crystal thorns seemed to materialize out of thin air through the live bodies that surrounded me in that house and farther through the village as I kept screaming and screaming. "I hate you!" I yelled making my body go limp with exhaustion from all the screaming she kept doing for hours. It was a while ago when the man let her go because he was now dead along with the others that repeated that word that my mother said to me. I began to cry uncontrollably into the night again with dead bodies surrounding me. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"_

"No…no…no" Shizune repeated over and over again while she laid on Gaara's bed. He was watching over her and saw how tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. She didn't scream, just cried. This was the only time she spoke as she slept there before him.

"Shizune. Wake up." He said to her sternly so she could get up.

She only stirred a little as she kept repeating the word 'no' with tears coming from her eyes. He went to touch her arm gently when her eyes shot open, staring at Gaara's hand intently with tear stricken eyes. Gaara moved his hand away from her slowly as her eyes slowly traveled up his arm, shoulder, neck, jaw bone, lips, nose and then his beautiful green/blue eyes. She just stayed laying down staring into his eyes. _'Why, why do I feel lost…'_ She thought as she looked into his eyes. Gaara said nothing as he looked back at her. It looked as if he understood her perfectly and was always there when she broke down like this. She wondered why it was always him.

"Are you okay now?" He asked her instead of asking her why she was crying or why she fainted. She nodded not trusting her voice as she still looked into his eyes. Neither of them pulled away and neither seemed bothered by the staring.

"Diner is ready. Temari was worried about you." He said as he got up from the chair that was pulled up the bed side.

He was lying since he was the only one there and he was at her side when she woke and not Temari. If Temari was worried she would be there instead of him or they would both be there. Not him alone with her in this room. She was reasoning this statement out and wondered why he cared enough to stay until she woke. He meant nothing to her and she meant nothing to him. So, she thought it was like that. She got up too quickly and clutched her head and she almost fell off the bed. Gaara caught her and she ended up in his muscled chest. His scent was so alluring that the dizziness was giving way to it. She took in the smell as to remember it as Gaara helped her up and steadied her.

"Are you feeling better, now?" He asked her disregarding her closeness to him as he looked into her single blue eye that wasn't covered.

She looked back at him as she regained her balance and her mind cleared. She shoved off Gaara's hands that were holding her own arms steady.

"I'm fine." She said to him, fixing her hair that was in her face and then walking to the door without a problem.

Gaara sighed and then went to open the door for her and lead her to the dining room with his family. Their walk was quite, but it didn't bother either of them even though Gaara wanted to talk to her about her past. She was similar to him in so many ways and then she wasn't. He felt the need to help her like Naruto helped him. She wasn't as far gone as he once was when he didn't care about any living soul whatsoever. She obviously cared if she carried around those two swords as her burden and reminder of what she can do at any given moment. It was like his sand that he carried in the jar. The sand was tainted with blood and he carried it with him at all times unless he was home or doing his business with the nobles. It was a common fact that they were scared of him and if he brought in his sand they would be too scared to speak.

Temari just finished setting up the table when the two came into the room. She smiled brightly at them. She and Kankuro were staring at the two since it was under Gaara's request that he would be the one to stay with her until she wakes up. They in the meantime just eye balled them as they entered. Shizune and Gaara were oblivious to their stares as they entered.

"Nice to see that you're awake now." Temari said with a smile.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to have to go over there and see what was going on." Kankuro teased and received a knock on the head from Temari.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him as he rubbed his head from the pain she gave him.

Gaara just smirked slightly at the sight and went to sit at the table with them. Temari and Kankuro saw the little change in their brother and smiled. Shizune did not understand this family at all. This was odd to her. Of course the last time she had a family was when she was young and she had no siblings. An only child to the one of the nobles associated with the Mist at one point until she took out the entire village in one day leaving her and the sole survivor alive. She unhooked the belts of her swords she was sleeping with and put them on a table in the room before she sat down with them.

"Little brother, is that village okay?" He asked on a serious note since he didn't get a chance to ask him about the shinobi that returned from Mist.

"No." He simply said to him as he looked at the food Temari made for them. They were both used to her cooking and sometimes it could be great and other times it could not taste so good. They were hoping it was one of her good days. Shizune wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she decided she would eat the food that was in front of her. She never thought much of how good food tasted because it was viewed as something she needed in order to survive. She wouldn't know wheater the food was good, but if it was edible she ate it. Temari was happy that Shizune ate her food with such gusto. The two brothers were astonished at how she was eating to food. It made them think the food was good so when they took a bite they nearly wanted to spit it back out.

"Temari! What are you trying to do kill us?" Kankuro blurted out with a disgusted face. Garra chose to say nothing so he could avoid getting hit like Kankuro. Within an instant Kankuro's head was smashed into the food forcefully as Gaara laughed at the sight. Shizune didn't laugh at it but just stared at it in wonder as she was chewing on some of the food.

"You idiot." Temari said after she shoved her brother's face into the food. Gaara looked over to Shizune who seemed to be intrigued by their behavior. He would admit it was a little much for him at first when they all became a family again and were no longer scared of him. He never saw that side of them before he thought that everyone hated him.

"Shizune, how can you eat that?" Gaara finally asked her as he pointed at Temari's food she made. Shizune shrugged.

"Food is food." She said simply to them as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She returned her eyes to the food and began eating it again. Kankuro was busy cleaning his face from all the food that Temari made.

"You know, I think you lodged something into my eye." Kankuro whined to Temari and Temari just laughed.

Gaara looked at Kankuro to see if there was something in there and of course there was. Temari laughed some more as she saw what was in his eye. It looked like he had an entirely different eye as there were peas stuck into to it.

"Well, there is something in your eye." Gaara said to Kankuro who started to panic which made Temari laugh even harder. "Temari.." He motioned to their brother and she sighed and then smacked him on the back of the head to get the peas out of his eye. They actually came out after he cried in pain at the sudden hit on the head. Temari laughed again as it actually worked and Kankuro started to blink out whatever else was in there. Shizune was watching them closely as she finished the last of her food. She wondered what it was like to be smiling and happy like they were. She was a monster and that's all she'll ever be. She couldn't imagine what a family would be like with her now or what it would be like to raise her own family. She found herself always wondering that, but at the same time she wouldn't let anyone in her heart because she feared that they would reject her to moment they knew she liked them. She had locked away her heart and only had longing in its place. She wanted her family back but she can never change the past. She wouldn't allow herself to give into her desire to be with anyone because she trusted no one but her sensei who was now dead. She watched the interactions between these siblings and wished that she was able to do the same. She put a stray hair behind her ear. _'A family…'_

Gaara looked at her and wondered what she was thinking with such a face. She looked as if she was imagining a better place. Somewhere that wasn't in the present. He recognized the look. He couldn't believe how similar they were when they both had different circumstances. It was odd how he could look at her and see himself at one point. It was odd to him that she would remind him of himself with some of the expressions that she did. He got up and went to her.

"Come. Let's go for a walk and get some fresh air." He said to her softly. Kankuro and Temari stopped making a fuss as they looked over to their little brother that was offering the new girl a chance to go with him on his night stroll through the village. It was common for him but what wasn't common was that he took someone with him on his night walk.

Shizune was snapped out of her thoughts by Gaara's voice and then snapped her head to look at him a bit surprised at the request. She didn't think it would be a bad idea and nodded at him. She got up and excused herself from the table and followed Gaara outside. The breeze was cool against her skin and it played with her white hair. Her hair seemed to be glistening as the moon. Her face was soft and in a thoughtful state of mind yet held a sad look at the same time.

"You seemed to be uncomfortable in my house." He stated to her as she walked by his side. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, wondering how he knew such a thing.

"I thought it was unusual." She said to him simply again. He wanted her to talk but she was only giving him simple answers that he knew didn't describe the face she held.

"Is that all you were thinking?" He asked her. She blinked in disbelief as he was interested in what she was feeling.

"W-well, no." She said honestly. Again, she was telling him something she didn't want to. She didn't understand why she was so honest with her feelings to him.

"What were you thinking about?" He pressed on. He wanted to help her and understand what she thinks about.

"…Family. How does it feel…?" She couldn't finish.

Gaara was surprised to hear he be so honest to him about what she was thinking when she could have just came up with any other thing she was thinking or refused to talk to him. That was what he thought she would do. He stopped walking and looked at her. Telling her what it felt like to have a family like his was sort of a comedy for him. They were fun to be around and they helped him a lot when he was able to change with the help of Naruto. This was the spot he always stopped at so he could sit and look up at the stars and Moon, so he sat on the small patch of grass that grew in the sand and patted the spot next to him.

"I'll tell you if you sit here." He told her not sure of the response he would get from her. He pulled his knees close to him but not like he was hugging them. He watched her carefully and could see that she wasn't sure if she could. She played with a piece of her hair before sitting down next to him. She stared at him as if to say 'speak.' She wasn't saying anything to him as she looked at him because she was examining him as his face was lit by the Moon. It drew her in and she didn't understand why or how his face does it to her but she disliked it. She decided that she would endure it for now and hope it would go away.

"Families can be different to be in. Mine is a bit of a clown house sometimes but in my situation my family gives me comfort in knowing that they are there for me whenever I need them. Family gives you a meaning for living at times and they make you feel happy and loved." Gaara stopped saying anything else about what family meant to him when he saw her tear slip from her eye. She felt a pang in her heart when he said loved and her memory of her mother saying the harsh words to her came up again. _'If she had loved me would she have said such things to me?'_ When she lifted her hand to wipe the tear away, her hand touched Gaara's. His hand was already on her cheek gently wiping away the tears that kept falling. She didn't know why she did pull away from his touch like she would have done with anyone that dared to touch her. She felt as if she was melting with the touch of his hand and it was weird to her. This feeling was new and odd. Gaara looked away from her as he pulled away his hand slowly. Shizune went from looking at his face to watching him draw his hand away from her face. Her tears had finally stopped by the time he pulled his hand away, but her cheek suddenly felt cold now. She was confused and so was Gaara.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I…Ummm, it's fine…I guess?" She cut him off not sure of herself. She just stared at his profile not sure what to make of what happened, but chalked it up to her over reacting to hearing the word love and him just wiping her tears because they were falling. That was all it was. She watched as Gaara laid down on the ground gently and then she went to do the same.

"Gaara, what became of my village?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him. He turned his head to look at her too as he thought of what to say to her.


End file.
